Silverwing: Silver-Crossed
by Nekoastral
Summary: Ivy and Darcey are the only family they have left after being banished from their colony. After an old friend takes them in, they are separated: Ivy is captured by humans and Darcey joins a certain silverwing colony. Now they must find a way to get Shade and Marina to Hibernaculum and try to get home themselves. While avoiding the southern prince Goth! Nocturna and Zotz help them.


It's been awhile since I last did this old story. I know when I first started, I deleted it because I wanted to start over.

But I never had a good chance to get started until now!

So please, sit back and relax.

**BUT NO FLAMES OR MEAN COMMENTS** PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Ivy didn't like being captured or even caged for that matter. Whatever the humans wanted, she had no idea what. What would they want with a silver-banded freak of nature like herself? Ivy could not understand why. She did give the humans some credit: she could see the sun rise and the sunset if she wanted too. Thanks to this invisible shield they call a 'window'. <em>Thank you Scat Cat,<em> Ivy thought to herself congratulating herself for knowing what the humans made. Or least what she thought from what her friend told her some time ago. After she flew right into one hunting for the smaller pups in the group.

Again, to the humans she might have something they wanted, but what? Ivy paced back and forth on the cage ceiling trying to ponder out her situation or how to get out of here. Winter was on its way and if she doesn't get to her group before it does, there was no chance of surviving during hibernation. Ivy sighed to herself, thanking Nocturna none of the pups were taken when everyone was trying to flee from the human captor.

"But does it have to be me!?" Ivy shouted and banged her head on the bars. "Ow!" She grunted rubbing her ears. "Not one of my best ideas. Least Darcey wasn't here to see that."

Everywhere were caged bats and owls, hanging on the ceiling or right behind her cage. For her sake, she wished it was quieter. "Let me out!" "I was innocent, I wasn't even there!" was all she could hear. Oh, the young bat was patient but the noise! Oh the noise, noise, noise! She wanted it all to stop! Before she screams!

"Hey there, little lady." a voice softly called above her. Ivy looked up and saw a human looming over her cage. He looked like he had light brown fur all over his head with dark olive eyes. Above his eyes were frames stretching from his short pink ears. He wore a strange white cloak over him with a tag with writing. _I can't read human!_ She hated herself for that. _How does Darcey figure out how to decode theses genius species. _

"These guys bugging you?" Ivy snapped out of her thoughts and fell down on her back when her cage was lifted up toward the humans face. He was younger than the other humans in the room, and better looking. The young human looked behind him making sure no one saw him as he took Ivy out of the room. And then...silence. No shouting, or talons rattling the bars of the prison. It was calm, sweet bliss. Ivy sighed in relief and shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't like being in there either. Too noisy." He said, opening the door to another room. The room was definitely quieter than the last one, but so warm. In front was what looked like a small dense forest but it was so green and full of giant bats like herself. She froze. There **ARE** bats like her! Ivy could hop for joy if the cage wasn't moving so much. "Easy! You're ruining my moment!" All the human could hear was just squeaks and hisses. He closed the door behind them and scurried toward a small desk, setting her down. He squatted to level with her eyes, dark olive to dark green. "Okay," He began seriously. "you understand me right?"

"Uh...I guess?" Ivy replied but to him it was just a squeak, nodding hesitantly. _Of course I understand you, human! I'm not dumb! _She thought to herself angrily.

"Good. Now I'm gonna open the cage. But you have to promise me somethings. Number one, don't make a lot of noise or everyone's gonna hear you. Then you're going back to that damn room." He glared at the door. _I guess we have something in common human. We both hate that room._ Ivy smirked to herself.

"Number two, don't crap on me. I just got new glasses." He said opening the cage.

"So that's what those are! But I don't care!" Ivy flew out with glee. "I'm freee!" She looked around and saw the outside of the room! It was still nighttime which means she could finally get out before the owls see her!

"I'm almost out! I'm so close! I'm coming, Darcey! I'm-" She yelled zooming toward it.

"Wait, that's just a-" The human shouted and flinched when the young bat slammed right into the window. "That's just a window." He chuckled, scrapping her off the glass.

"NOW he tells me." Ivy snarled and shook her head. He set her down onto the desk and looked over at the other large bats in the large cage and tapped on the glass, thinking it would make them calm down. Ivy blinked as he sighed tiredly and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"Ever since we got them from South America, they have been angry." He breathed, putting his glasses back on. Ivy leaned in and saw wraps around his fingers. Some were bleeding through the white fabric. She looked at the bats and felt her own teeth seeing one large and plump blue bat sink his teeth into a slab of meat. She flew onto his arm and lightly kissed one of his wraps. The human looked down at her and smiled a bit rubbing the top of her head lightly with his finger.

_I wish I could talk to humans...just so I can talk to this one.._

"I'm sorry there, human. But what do you expect us to do? Give up?" Ivy explained. The human turned his head over freezing. His eyes shrunk, not literally. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"D-...Did you just talk..?" He asked shakingly.

"Uh..." Ivy looked around then back at him. "Is there anyone else talking? No." She flinched, falling to the ground hard on her back when he shouted and backed up to the glass and bumped his head hard. "No, no, please please. Don't freak out! Allow me to introduce myself.-" Ivy tried to speak but got smacked with a large book. "OW!"

"Sorry...You...you...you're talking." He shakes, kneeling down poking her wings. "You're a bat...bats don't talk."

"Have you ever heard a bat talk?" She slapped his fingers away. "Hey, don't touch the wings."

"No. Again, bats don't talk." He stated matter-of-fact, glancing her climbing up his chair up to his desk.

"Okay?" Ivy climbed on a radio. "If I can't talk, why am I talking to you?"

"I don't know! I'm not a miracle worker." The human pouted. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Ivy. And you human?" She tilted her head.

"Hey, I have a name! It's Elric." He blushed slightly sitting in a chair looking at her. "Like Poison Ivy?"

"That's what my cousin calls me." She rolled her eyes.

"Heh. I know how you feel. My cousin thinks I'm from this weird anime he watches." He smiled tapping his pen on the desk.

"Oh really?" Ivy laughed a bit. _What's an anime?_

"Hell yeah. He's annoying as freak. He's been nagging about talking animals and aliens." He wiggled his fingers like 'ooooh spooky'. "I never believed him until now."

"Uhhh...yeeah." Ivy looked away. "All I did was wish. So-" Suddenly, she was yanked up and rubbed on her head roughly.

"So you're like a magic bat?! I wish for a Playstation! Come on Playstation!" Elric shouted.

"If you don't stop I will bite your fingers off!" Ivy gnawed on one and made him let go.

"Ow! Mean.." The victim mumbled looking away. "Evil big bat."

"No. I'm serious." She huffed.

"Anyway, hey, you think you can survive in there?" Elric pointed at the dense forest cage. "I have to go home soon. But I'll be back tomorrow to let you out again."

"Yeeeeah, I think I can." She hesitantly then was cupped up into his hands.

"I promise I'll be back. It's not every night I get to meet someone who doesn't yell at me."

"Have you thrown a book at them?!"

"Eh..sorry about that." He rubbed his head awkwardly. He kissed the her cheek gently."It's just a reaction." Ivy froze still while he opened a small door and lets her in. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ivy."

"Sweet roosting, Elric." She waved as he walked out of the room.

"Night, Ivs." He smiled closing the door behind him.

Ivy sighed lovingly, her eyes soften looking around. She hopped branch to branch toward the window. She noticed a large bat with long red hair with slightly tan fur, a cream mane and dark purple wings with light purple underneath. On his wrists were dark bronze bands and he tried to claw both them off and claw a way out through the glass. Ivy looked at her own bands. They were silver compared to his and cleaner. But unlike him, she doubted he got his the way she did.

"You know it's not that bad here." Ivy reassured him; although, she backed away when he snarled at him. "Well, it's not." She flew closer to the window and hung over a branch looking out. She saw Elric walk towards a weird machine with wheels. When he opened the door, he looked up and saw Ivy and waved happily. She waved back a bit and watched as he drove off into the bustling lights and noise.

The large bat looked up at Ivy seeing her bask in the moonlight. He stared at her looking at the brightest star in the sky. It shined and gleamed down at them like a diamond in the sky. Ivy smiled and softly sang, _"The evening star is shining bright, so make a wish and hold on tight. There's magic in the air toonight. And anything can happen..." _She yawned herself and dozed off into sleep wrapping her wings around her.

"...Tan bonita, senorita." the male breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone doesn't know what he said,<strong>

**Tan bonita means So pretty in Spanish.**

**Can anyone guess who he is~?**

**Silverwing belongs to Kenneth Oppel.**

**I only own Ivy and Elric.**

**Song belongs to Disney** watch?v=2KazXfn-9pI


End file.
